The Scent of Death
The Scent of Death '(Case #44) is the forty-fourth case of the game. Case Background The victim was the CEO of Buxton's Britches Ltd, Hank Buxton. He was found dead in a plant pot with a corpse flower in his mouth. The killer was his own mother, Peggy Buxton. Upon arrest, Peggy thought that the team would arrest Kerry Ann Buxton due to her sedative overdose (which in turn makes the patient clinically insane) but the evidence the team found during the investigation prevented her lawyers from dropping the case in court. Peggy told the court that she and Hank hated each other but she hated Kerry Ann even more. Therefore, Peggy would bestow her fortune to Hank at the condition of disinheriting Kerry Ann as well as letting Peggy stay in Buxton Mansion until her death. Peggy eventually discovered that Hank was planning to confine her in an institute for senile people, and because of that, she sought to make Hank to pay for every time he had disrespected her and mocked her in front of her beast of a late husband. Peggy crept up behind him on the rooftop, smashed a pot over his head and choked him to death with a pair of pantyhose. After Hank perished, Peggy planted Hank in a corpse flower pot and even planted one in Hank's mouth. Peggy lured Georgi Papacoulis into helping her carry Hank's dead body by making him believe that the victim was drunk, a feat which made Jones think Georgi was an accomplice to murder. Peggy's motive for the murder, not to mention her early failure to take a stand due to having lawyers attempting to drop the case, were grounds for her being issued a lifetime jail sentence. At the finale of the case, Ramirez informs the team that Kerry Ann is dead. Victim *'Hank Buxton '(found buried in a pot, with a flower sprouting from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Pantyhose Killer *'Peggy Buxton' Suspects KerryAnn.png|Kerry Ann Buxton Georgi.png|Georgi Papacoulis Untitled-3www.png|Lola Vallez Zack.png|Zack Holden Peggy.png|Peggy Buxton Killer's Profile *The killer has manicured hands. *The killer wears pantyhose. *The killer uses hair removal cream. *The killer is 5'2" feet tall. (1,58 meters) *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Roof Garden.png|Roof Garden Rooftop Couches.png|Rooftop Couches Wine Cellar.png|Wine Cellar 4. Wine Tasting Area.png|Wine Tasting Area 5. Club Lobby.png|Club Lobby Tea Tables.png|Tea Tables Steps Chapter 1 ' ' *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clues: The Victim's Body, Wallet, Soggy Paper) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) (Things found: Pantyhose is Murder Weapon, Killer wears Pantyhose, Killer has manicured nails) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Inform Kerry Ann Buxton about her husband’s death. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo found) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Complaint Form) *Ask Georgi Papacoulis why Hank Buxton filed a complaint. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form revealed) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Talk to Kerry Ann Buxton first) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (12:00:00) *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clue: Erotic Photo; Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Examine Erotic Photo. (Result: Lola Vallez's Photo) *Ask Lola Vallez why there were photos of her on the rooftop. (Prerequisite: Lola Vallez discovered) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Club Lobby. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Gardening Bag; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Find out why Zack Holden hacked into Hank Buxton’s Friendnet account. (Prerequisite: Laptop unlocked) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Trowel) *Examine Trowel. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses Hair Removal Cream) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Clues: Briefcase, Pill Box; Prerequisite: Soil Sample Analyzed) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Old Document) *Examine Old Document. (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim’s Will. (06:00:00) *Ask Peggy Buxton about her relationship with her son. (Prerequisite: Will analyzed) *Examine Pill Box. (Result: Unidentified Pills) *Analyze Unidentified Pills. (01:00:00) *See if Kerry Ann Buxton is okay. (Prerequisite: Pills identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 ' ' *Investigate Tea Tables. (Clues: Ripped Photo, Torn Flyer; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Photo Shoot) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the test shoot photo. (Prerequisite: Photo Shoot restored) *Ask Zack Holden if Lola contacted him after Hank’s death. (Prerequisite: Talk to Zack) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Drag Show Invite) *Talk to Georgi Papacoulis about the drag show flyer. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Talk to Peggy Buxton before Georgi’s show. (Prerequisite: Talk to Georgi) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Clue: Trash Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Peggy) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Flower Bulbs) *Analyze Flower Bulbs. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Blue Eye Shadow) *Investigate Rooftop Couches. (Clue: Broken Plant Pot; Prerequisite: Talk to Zack) *Examine Broken Plant Pot. (Result: Plant Pot) *Analyze Plant Pot. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 5'2" tall) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation ' ' *Check up on Kerry Ann. *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Cigar Box) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Necklace) *Give the necklace to Kerry Ann. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Get news from Georgi Papacoulis. *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clue: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Show Dress) *Give the dress to Georgi Papacoulis. (Rewards: Butterfly Makeup, Flamingo Boa) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. *Investigate Club Lobby. (Clue: Platinum Record) *Examine Platinum Record. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Platinum Record. (06:00:00) *Give the platinum record to Lola Vallez. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case, A Russian Case (Case #5), Family Blood (Case #15), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28), Murder on Campus (Case #32) and A Brave New World (Case #52) are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This case features a hair removal cream called "Fair Away", which is a parody of the real-life hair removal cream called "Fair". *The title of this case may be an allusion from a book by Andrew Taylor called "The Scent of Death". Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases